


Alleyways

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube/Roleplay RPF, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, BDSM, Bondage, Eating out, F/M, FaceFucking, Forgive me for I have sinned, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Lemon, Lingerie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Public Kink, Public Sex, Public!sex, Sex Toys, Smut, degradation kink, general sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sin all the sin so much sin time to go bathe in holy water<br/>-everything is consensual and stuff so dw. Mark is extremely ooc and this is in no way associated with him. Just needed to practise and let off steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyways

You grinned to yourself in the mirror. Everything was ready. Or rather, lack of, everything was ready. You put on your lacy-basically-lingerie-dress on and your long trench coat on over so only the heels and the lace stockings were visible.  
Mark knocked at your flat door three times and you opened it fairly quickly. His eyes widened as he took your appearance in. He gulped and his pupils widened with lust.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, in a few tones lower than his normal voice. Fuck, what that voice did to you.

In the car ride to the sushi restaurant you were going to you exchanged little conversation, mark's eyes seemingly fixed on the road but occasionally darting to your mostly exposed chest due to the style of the coat.

At the restaurant itself, you made sure to flirt with every boy and every girl you came into contact with. You giggled, twirled you hair and batted your eyelashes. One of the final straws for mark though is when you took your coat off. There you were, in public, wearing over-glorified lingerie. Everybody could clearly see you weren't wearing a bra and when you stood up to use the bathroom, panties either.  
The time came to pay the cheque and leave, so you grabbed your coat and rushed to the bathroom, making sure to sway your ass while you did it.  
In the cubicle, you quickly took the dress off and inserted the dildo into yourself. You wouldn't want to make daddy wait to stretch now would you? You quickly put on the trench coat, making sure nobody could see you being naked underneath, and put the lingerie in your bag which also contained condoms, lube and handcuffs.  
What could you say? You always were prepared.

When you left the restaurant, instead of being led to the car, mark led you to a dead-end alleyway.

"What is it, daddy?" You ask innocently, fluttering your eyelashes.  
"You little slut" Mark growled. "Flirting with everyone, bet you just wanted a quick fuck with everyone, didn't you?"  
"What could give you that idea, daddy? Maybe this?" You slowly undid your coat, and let it fall to the floor around you. There you were, in the street practically, stark naked, with a dildo in you. At the freezing contact with the air, your nipples immediately hardened and you instantly grew wetter.  
"You filthy little whore, you're going to get punished so badly"  
"Am I a bad girl daddy? Punish me then daddy"  
Mark looks around frantically and you motion to your bag. "You dirty, dirty girl." He says, pulling out the handcuffs. "You just want to be used so badly" he taunted in his deepest voice, the one he used before punishing you for being a bad girl.

"On your knees, don't make a sound" he commanded authoritatively. You immediately dropped onto your knees, causing your breasts to bounce. You moaned at the sudden simulation and Mark slapped you. "Shut it, whore! Or is that it? You want to be found here, naked, for everyone to see? To be used, to be laughed at, you filthy slut?"  
"Y-yes daddy, sorry daddy-"  
He spanks you, hard. "What did I say about talking!? Now," he says, pulling out his rock hard cock from his jeans, "suck."

You immediately suck his cock straight into your mouth, engulfing half his massive length in one go. You pull back out and run your tongue around the thick head of his cock, paying special attention to the slit which had a few beads of pre-cum. Your daddy tastes so good and you just want more. You manage to get three-quarters down his cock this time and tears are starting to form at the corners of your eyes.  
"Not good enough, whore." Daddy pulls your hair and shoves his entire cock down your throat. You love it, love being used like this. You moan as you let yourself be used.  
He shoots his first load of the night into your throat. "Swallow, bitch, or I might have to punish you. Swallow it all." You try your hardest, but you just can't swallow it all.

"Right then, you'll have to be punished even more then. How many do you think you deserve?" Mark asked, voice filled with lust.  
"F-forty, daddy?" You whimper, just wanting daddy's cock back.  
"I think you deserve a little more than that. Fifty? Every time you lose count, I'll start again, and every time you make a noise, I'll start again. And if you cum, like the filthy slut you are, I'll make you walk back to the car like this"  
You gulped.  
"On all fours, baby," Mark crooned. You turned so your ass was facing the entrance of the alleyway and not the wall and got down on your hands and knees. 

Smack! Came the first spank, which you whimpered out "one". Unfortunately, too lost in the burning humiliation of being in public and being degraded, you lost count somewhere around thirty. "Dumb slut, guess I'm going to have to start again"  
At thirty six, the pleasure was too much, and you came.

"You naughty slut, I should just leave you here and drive off without you. After I've fucked you, I'm going to make you walk back to the car like this. Covered in my hand prints and cum and naked, and begging for my cock. I should video it, maybe send it to that waitress you were chatting up-" you interrupted with a whorish moan. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? To have the whole world see what a whore you really are?" He yanked you up, and chained your wrists to a nearby pipe. His cock, now fully erect again, was flat against his shirt.  
"Jump" he commanded. As you did, he slammed you into the alleyway wall. As he pinned you down, he attempted to insert two fingers into your hole, only to find the dildo. He snarled an animalistic growl and it only make you wetter by the second. "You filthy slut" he panted, each syllable enunciate with a sharp slap to your ass. "I was gonna let you off, but now I think I'll make you crawl back to the car, screaming my name and wanting to come." You whimpered, and Mark just lost all control. He pulled out the dildo, causing you to moan wantonly at the loss of something inside you. He growled a deep growl again and slammed his dick inside you, causing you to cry out in pleasure and in pain. "You can talk now, slut,"  
"Fuck me daddy please daddy I'm your whore daddy I've been a bad girl punish me daddy let the whole world know I'm yours" you babbled almost incoherently.  
Mark slammed into you repeatedly, hitting your g-spot on every thrust. He came inside the condom and pulled out, letting you hang there against the wall. You'd still hadn't come and it looked like Mark wasn't planning on letting you. 

He fondled your tits and let one hand dance down to your soaking wet folds. He took your left nipple into his mouth and sucked, and then bit down on it. The other hand found your cunt and was playing with it. You were gasping and panting "daddy" from all the stimuli, but you still weren't allowed to cum. He gave your right tit the same treatment while his left hand continued playing with your sopping wet pussy.  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy please let me come"  
"No baby girl, you were naughty and bad girls aren't allowed to cum"  
"please daddy" you beg, with emphasis on please.  
"No!" He growled, and pulled off you all together. You were left there hanging against the wall and whining at the loss of contact.  
"You little whore, you deserved to be punished"  
"I'm sorry daddy" you were almost full on sobbing now.  
"I'll let you cum when we go home"  
"Oh thank you daddy I love you daddy"  
He stepped back and retrieved his phone. He took about twenty pictures and then started recording.  
"Okay you filthy slut I'm going to untie you now"  
"Oh thank you daddy!"  
"But I need you to pick everything up and put it into your bag, and then crawl back to the car on your knees with your wrists handcuffed together. 

You turned even redder if that was possible, but you really needed to cum. So onto your hands and knees you went, giving the camera clear shots of you ass as you picked things up. Then, just on your two knees, started making your way to the car.  
"Filthy slut, you deserve this, don't you? Look at you, all soaking wet. Bet you just want my cock, don't you? If you want it when we get to the car you have to beg for it on the way there, sweetie. 

You looked a mess; there was cum in your hair and around your mouth, your thighs were glistening from how wet you were and your face and ass were a brilliant red. 

You reached up to massage your tit and the other hand to massage your clit as you were on your knees across the car park.  
"Need you daddy, I need you to do anything please daddy! I love your cock so much. Just aching for you to be inside of me, need you to be inside of me. I'm sorry I'm a greedy slut, I'm yours, I'm your whore, I'm sorry daddy, I'm all yours daddy, I'm your slave" you were whimpering now. You were cold and hot and embarrassed and so very, incredibly turned on. 

You finally got to the car, and Mark bent you over the bonnet. "This is your final punishment, and then you get to cum, okay?"  
"O-okay, daddy"  
The handsome YouTuber positioned his phone in such a way that everything would be caught on video.  
He slapped you one, two, three, ten times. The entire time you were whimpering "daddy, daddy" over and over and grinding into the car bonnet. 

Finally, finally, Mark opened the back car door and laid you down in it. He spread your legs and starting licking up all of the wetness there, leading up to your empty pussy. His tongue darted into your empty hole, in and out over and over. Your nerves were on fire and he reached a thick finger down to massage your clit at the same time.  
"Cum for daddy, baby girl" 

And you could honestly say that was the best orgasm of your life.


End file.
